Sagittarius Aiolos
|-|Main Appearance= |-|Episode G= Summary :"To the young men who here arrived, I entrust Athena to your care." :— Sagittarius Aiolos' dying will Sagittarius Aiolos (射手座サジタリアスのアイオロス, Sajitariasu no Aiorosu) is the Gold Saint of the Sagittarius Constellation, and the older brother of Leo Aiolia. Alongside Gemini Saga, Aiolos was a senior of his fellow Gold Saints, donning his armor while the others were still only small children. In contrast to his younger sibling who had an aggressive, fiery and passionate self, Aiolos was calm and collected, yet warm and gentle to those around him, but above all he held undying loyalty to Athena. Aiolos possessed all the qualities of an ideal Saint: Strength, courage, wisdom and complete selflessness, and alongside Saga he was loved and revered as a Saint above all others. During those times Aiolos fought against numerous great opponents, such as the armies of the Sun God Ra, the giant Typhon, and the Egyptian deity Apophis, with his great victories over his every foe leading to him being considered the most powerful of the Gold Saints. Due to all of this, he was selected by Shion to be his successor as the Pope of the Sanctuary. However, when Gemini Saga became corrupted by evil, overthrowing the old Shion and attempting to assassinate the newborn Athena, Aiolos unflinchingly renounced all his glory. He rescued the baby goddess and fled the Sanctuary, being declared a traitor and sentenced to death. He was confronted by Capricorn Shura, who had been ordered to slay him, and though his strength was inferior Aiolos' kindness made him incapable of attacking his fellow Saint. He was mortally wounded by Shura's Excalibur, and died soon after escaping the Sanctuary and bestowing Athena to Mitsumasa Kido. However, his Cosmos remained on Earth even after death, and throughout the following years his spirit would aid both his younger brother Aiolia, and his successor Seiya numerous times. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, likely higher Name: Sagittarius Aiolos Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 14 at Death, 27-31 if he were alive Classification: Human, Gold Saint of Sagittarius, Saint of Athena Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Resurrection, Immortality (Type 6, and Type 4 - Aiolios soul lives on in his cloth, and he can take limited control over it. The 8th sense allows him to resurrect even after having his body completely destroyed), Healing, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse, and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Existence Erasure (Can destroy the very origin of life's flow, completely erasing the opponent on a physical and spiritual level), Acausality, Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can take attacks from other Cosmo User's), Illusions , Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sense Manipulation (Has the 7th,8th, and 9th sense), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, 8th Sense, and 9th sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths, and 9th sense users require a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely higher (Stated as being the strongest Gold Saint by Aries Mu, Capricorn Shura and Virgo Shaka. Said to be the strongest Gold Saint by the narration four times over two consecutive pages. Has been stated to have strength superior to Saga's. His power is superior to that of the Sun God Ra, knocked sealed Typhon back into slumber with one attack, channeled Atum's light and killed the God of Chaos Apophis with one arrow) Speed: Massively FTL+ (As the greatest of the Gold Saints of his generation, he should be comparable to, if not superior to his fellow Gold Saints, such as Virgo Shaka and Gemini Saga) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Should be comparable to Taurus Aldebaran) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely higher (Is the strongest of the Gold Saints, including Gemini Saga) Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely higher (Is the strongest among the Gold Saints, including Gemini Saga, and briefly survived being wounded by Shura's Excalibur) Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints can fight for 1000 days); The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Intergalactic, Universal / Cross-Dimensional with his abilities Standard Equipment: Sagittarius Gold Cloth, Sagittarius Arrow Intelligence: As the greatest among the Gold Saints of his generation, Aiolos is undoubtedly a genius in combat. A master of hand-to-hand combat and archery, he taught his younger brother Aiolia, the Leo Saint and an incredible warrior in his own right, all that he knew. His prowess is such that he was trusted to even take on gods such as the Sun God Ra, a warrior god who lived for thousands of years, virtually single-handedly. He was also noted to be incredibly wise, understanding and perceptive, having been selected by Shion to be his successor as the Pope of the Sanctuary. As part of his training, Aiolos has learned how to analyze his foes techniques to ensure that a single attack would only be able to work once against him. His time in Sanctuary has also given him great knowledge of mythology and astrology, granting him a degree of foresight by reading the movements and alignments of the stars. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Sagittarius Golden Arrow:' Much like the Libra Saints who can carry the 12 Libra Weapons, and the Capricorn Saints who wield Excalibur, the Sagittarius Gold Saint is allowed to use a weapon in combat, in his case a bow and arrow. Aiolos draws his bow, concentrating and burning his cosmos around the arrow which glows with a golden aura, and upon firing flies towards its target as a beam of light. At full power the Sagittarius Arrow can harm even the gods. *'Atomic Thunderbolt:' An anime-exclusive technique. Aiolos charges a great quantity of cosmos over his right fist, and upon thrusting releasing an array of hundreds of lightning attacks. *'Lightning Bolt:' A technique he taught to Leo Aiolia. Aiolos focuses his cosmos on his fist, and upon punching at faster-than-light speeds splits the air open, creating a perfect vacuum. As he unleashes his fist, a potent wave of cosmos is fired towards the opponent. *'Lightning Plasma:' Another technique he taught to Leo Aiolia. Aiolos focuses a great quantity of his Cosmos around his fist, and upon punching releases a volley of over 1,000,000,000 faster-than-light lightning attacks at the opponent during the span of 1 seecond. *'Infinity Break:' Saggitarius Aiolos' most powerful attack. Burning his Cosmos to its limit, Aiolos waves his hands and releases millions upon millions of Arrows of Light, which seek and destroy their targets. Upon contact, the "origin of life's flow" is disrupted, and the opponent is wiped from existence completely, both their body body and soul being completely erased. With this attack, Aiolos single-handedly eradicated the Sun God Ra's entire army. Gallery 7.03.jpg|''Sagittarius Aiolos in Sacred Saga'' AiolosEschema.jpg|''Aiolos in the Original Manga artwork'' AiolosG.jpg|''Aiolos in Episode G'' AiolosCalendar.jpg|''Aiolos' Calendar'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Armored Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Causality Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teachers Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 3